The New Winx Club
by Musa Tecna bestfriends forever
Summary: This story is about the kids of the Winx Club
1. Oc Form

**Fairy Form**

Name:

Age:

Power:

Personality:

Appearance:

Winx Outfit:

Reg. Outfit:

Parents:

Home Planet:

**Guy Form**

Name:

Age:

Weapon:

Persoanlity:

Appearance:

Uniform/Gem:

Reg. Outfit:

Parents:

Home Panet:

**Pixie Form**

Name:

Power:

Appearance:

Bonded Fairys name:

**Fairy Pet Form**

Name:

Power:

Type of pet: ( dog , cat , monkey , dragon , horse)

Fairy you bond with:


	2. Princess Ruby of Sparks and Eraklion

Hey everyone , my name is Ruby and Yes I'm a princess of both Sparks and Eraklion. I live on Sparks with my parents Bloom and Sky & They spoil me all the time but when they don't spoil me. I just do my puppy dog face or I put on the sweet and nice acted so they can get me whatever I what.

I'm sleeping in my bed and my alarm goes off. I turn over and try to turn off my aiarm clock. " Princess Ruby of Sparks and Eraklion , turn off your alarm now " said a maid. I ingore her and continue to sleep . " Ruby , it's time to get up" said Mom and I say " Ok , I'm getting up ". I get up and get dress in my everyday outfit A strapless short layered dress with a sleeveless short denim jacket, yellow headband with a bow, and red flats. Mom and I walk downstairs and I see dad standing there with a smile on his face. I give him a werid look and " Geuss what , Rubes" said dad. I say " You got me a horse or a boat or a puppy" and Thay said " No" . I (pout) say " Then what did you get me" and " Your going to Alfea" said Mom. I look at them and I (run and hugs them) say " OMG , you two are the best parents". They hug me back and They said " Your Welcome , we love you". I say " I love too " and I run upstairs to go pack. " Wow she took that well " said Bloom and Sky said " Yea , she did and when she goes to Alfea she can make friends". I come running down the stairs with the grauds behide me carring my suitcases. Mom said " Wow that was quick" and I say " Yea , I want to be the first one at Alfea". Dad (laughs) said " Ok , lets go then". We go though the portal.


	3. Prince Aaron Of DominoEracklyon

Whats up everyone my name is Aaron and Yes I'm prince of both Domino/Eracklyon. I live on both Domino/Eracklyon with parents Bloom & Sky and I love them so much. I have a younger sister named Ruby. I'm 17 years old and I 'm in my second year at Red Fountain.

I have been up sinces 6:00 in the morning and it's now 9:00 in the morning. my sister Ruby's alarm clock goes off and I yell " Ruby turn off your alarm". I can tell she ingored me because her alarm was still going off. I go downstairs and Mom said " Morning dear". I say " Morning Mom , can you please go wake up Ruby". Dad said " She not wakeing up again" and I nod my head yes. Mom goes upstairs and " Ruby , it's time to get up" said Mom. Ruby said " Ok , I'm awake" and Mom come back down the stairs. I say " What did you say to Ruby , mom" and Ruby comes running down the stairs. Ruby looks at dad weridly and I say " Why is Ruby so happy". Mom said " She is happy because she is going to Alfea". Ruby said " Yay , you guys are best parents" and she runs back upstairs to go pack. I say " We have to wait an hour for her to pack". Ruby comes down the stairs with grauds carring her suitcases and Mom ( laughs ) said " Ok , lets go". We walk though the portal.


	4. Melody

**BTW: I don't onw the Winx Club**

Chapter 4 - Melody

I wake up by my brother aruging about who is the strongst and River saids " Sorry bro but I'm the strongst". Nate said " Oh no your not bro , I'm the strongst" and Nate & River are fighting eachother. Mom said " Breakfast is ready" and I walk past my brothers & walk downstairs. Both Nate & River said " Oh sis" and I say " Yes my dear brothers". Nate said " Who's the strongst River or me" and Dad walks into the dinningroom and I say " Daddy , Nate & River are making me choose who is the strongst". Dad glares at Nate & River and Nate said " Dad , are you actelly going to belive Rhythm over us". Dad said " Yes" and Nate leaves the room and Mom said " We have good new" and River said " What's the good new already". Both mom & dad said " River and Rhythm , you both well be attending Red Fountain and Alfea". I hug mom & dad and River runs up the stairs to go pack for Red Fountain. I say " Be careful River" and I go upstairs to go pack for Alfea. Riven/Dad said " Muse , are you sure that Rhythm should go to Alfea" and Musa/Mom said " Yea ofcourse I'm sure , Riv. Nate come downstairs with his suitceases and Nate said " Did you you tell River and Rhythm". River and I come downstairs with suitceases in hand. Dad (rolls his eyes) said " Come on , lets go already". We walk though the portal. I say " Mom , Nate & River are arguing again" and Dad puts his arms around me.


	5. Solaria Family

Hey everyone my name is Twilight and Yes I'm princess of Solaria. My parents are Stella & Brandon and I love them both and treat them equally & I have a sister named Charlotte. Charlotte and I get along with eachother & we love to go shopping with mom. Both Charlotte and I dreamed of going to Alfea.

I have been up since 6:30 in the morning and Charlotte has been up since 5:45 in the morning. I walk into the bathroom and Charlotte was getting dressed in our bedroom. I come out of the the bathroom and go get dressed and Charlotte goes into the bathroom. I get dress in everyday outfit A white long-sleeved laced shirt, maroon shorts, and magenta strappy sandals and Charlotte comes out of the bathroom wearing purpleish pink short sleeve shirt and blue skirt & green sandles. " How do I look" I asked and Charlotte said " You look amazing sis". " How do I look" Charlotte asked and I say " You look amazing as well sis". We walk downstairs and mom and dad are standing there smileing. Charlotte said " Why are you two smileing " and Dad said " Because we have good new for you and Twilight". I say " Ok , so which one of you is going to tell us the good new" and Mom said " You and Charlotte are going to be attend Alfea". Both Charlotte and I said " Really" and Dad said " Yes really". We're jumpping up and down & screaming. Dad said " You two should go start packing for Alfea" and I say " Come on Lotte , lets go pack". Charlotte said " I'm coming Light , no need to put my arm out of the socket". We go upstairs to pack for Alfea and Brandon / Dad said " Stell , are you sure it's ok them to go Alfea" and Stella/Mom said " Brandon , yes I'm sure thier ready to go to Alfea". We come down the stairs with suitceases in hand and I say" We're ready to go" and Charlotte said " Yea , can we go now please". Mom said " Yea sweetie , lets get going" and the portal appaers & we walk though the portal.


	6. Zenith

Greetings everyone my name is Diget and Yes I'm 1/2 of the daughters of Tecna & Timmy. I have one sister and her name is Kat. Kat & I have a little brother and his name is Kiven and we also have an older borther & his name is Kenny. btw Kiven is 7 years old and Kenny is 17 years old.

Chapter 6 - Zenith

Kat and I are sleeping peaceful and " Diget wake up you promise to play with me" wained Kiven. I say " Ok , I'm up" and Kat yawned. Kenny walks into our room and Kat said " Ken , what do you want" and Kenny said " I can't see how my little sisters doing". Kat said " I'm not little and your just a year older then Diget and I". Mom yells " Brakefast is done" and Kiven said " Yay , race you to the kitchen". Kat said " Ugh , boys I can't stand them at all". and I say " Least we can't our brothers ". Kat said " True that sis" and I laugh at her statement. We go downstairs to the kitchen and Dad said " Good Morning daughters" and Kat said " Dad , did you drink to much coffe". Dad said " No , I don't drink coffe" and Kenny said " Just them the good new already". I say " What good new" and Mom glares at Kenny. Kat laughs at Kenny and Mom said " Well , the good is that you and Kat are going to attend Alfea". Kiven said " No , please don't go " and Kenny said " Don't worry bro , you see us when we have break". Kat and I come back into the kitchen with our suitceases in our hands and Dad said " That was quick". Kenny said " Dad , you really expect Kat & Diget to waste time" Diget and I stick our toughs out and Mom said " Lets go already". We walk tough the portal. Kat was hugging Kiven and Kiven said " Do you guys really have to go". I say " Yes Kiv , we have to go"


	7. Knightly Family

Hey everyone my name Lief Knightly and this is my sister James. Our parents are Flora & Helia and James here is closer to our mother. I'm closer with our dad but we don't get to see our dad because he is headmaster of Red Foundtain. I love to help mom around the house. BTW I'm 17 years old and James is 14 but claims she's 16.

Chapter 7 - Knightly Family

I turn in my bed and see James up painting a picture. James said " I miss dad " and I say " Oh James". I get out of bed and walk over to James. James hugs me and I say " Come James , smile please I don't like it when you cry. James said " You sound just like Dad , Grass" and I say " What to expect James I am his son". James look at me and she laughs. Mom walks into our bedroom and James said " Mom , what are you doing here" and Mom ( laughs) said " I live here sweetie". James rolls her eyes at Mom's remark and I say " Come here to check up on us". Mom said " Yes honey , I can that you two are doing just fine" and James said " I'm going downstair to eat". Mom and I laugh and I say " Are you going to tell her". Mom said " Yes , I'm going to tell James the good new" and James walks into the bedroom. James said " Good news" and Mom said " Yeah sweetie , you going to attend Alfea". I say " Just wait for it " and James screams. Mom said " I take it that your happy about going to Alfea" and James said "Yes , I'm happy that I am going to Alfea". I say " James , you should start to pack for Alfea" and James put a suitcase on her bed. Mom and I walk out of the room and after an hour James comes out with suitcase in hand. James said " Ok I'm ready , lets go" and Mom said " Ok calm down sweetie". The portal appears and we walk though the portal.


	8. Andros Family

I was sleeping in my bed and I hear a voice that said " Lilly , wake up". I turn to see my pixie Harmony and I say " I'm up". I get up out of bed and get dress. I get dress in my favorite outfit witch is Black short sleeve top with White splatters on it and the writing Silence is golden Duct tape is silver in splatter white writing all over her top, Blue Denim jeans with fade patches on them, Charcoal coverse. So after I get dress , I go downstair to the kitchen where I see my mom , dad and sister Maddi. " Good Morning sweet heart" said Dad and I say " Morning everyone". Maddi said " Can you guys just tell us the good new all ready" and Dad said " Ok , come down" . " You and Lilly got acctped into Alfea" said Mom and I say " Ok , can Harmony come with me". " Yea , ofcourse Harmony can go with you " said Dad and Maddi got up from the chair she was sitting in. Maddi said " Well , I wish that I could say it was a fun ride but it wasn't" and " I better go pack as well" said I. Harmony said " Wait for me Lilly" and Nabu said " Harmony & Lilly really can't be away from eachother for to long" and Layla said " Nope they can't ". Maddi and I come back into the kitchen with suitcases in hand and " Their ready to leave" said Mom. The portal opens and we walk into the portal.


	9. Tir-Nan-Og Family

Hey everyone my name is Rissa and Yes I'm the princess of Tir-Nan-Og. My parents are Roxy & Andy and we live on Tir-Nan-Og. BTW I have long Black hair with blonde tips and fuchsia eyes & also have pale skin. I love both my parents equally and I'm 14 years old. I can't wait to start at Alfea and one more thing I have pixie and her name is Bellamy & her power is Ice. Before I say good bye to everyone have to say one more thing and that is my power is Birds & Wild Animals.

Chapter 9 - Tir - Nan - Og Family

I wake up and I go open the cartins so the sun can come into my bedroom. I walk into the bathroom to wash up and after an hour in the bathroom. I get dress into my everyday outfit witch is A green corset dress with black laces and black strappy sandals with blue straps. Bellamy is flying next to me and I walk into the kitchen. " Good Morning" said Mom / Roxy and I say " Morning Mom". " Hey , are you forgetting someone" said Dad / Andy and I give him a hug. " Whatever " said I". I sit down to eat breakfast and " I have amazing new for you Rissa" said Mom / Roxy. I say " What's the amazing new". Dad / Andy said " Calm Down sweetie" and " Your going to attand Alfea" said Mom / Roxy. I spit out my coffee and I say " Are you kidding me". Mom / Roxy said " No , I'm not kidding" and I scream " I'm going to Alfea". I run upstairs to go pack and after 2 an half hours of packing I'm finelly done. Dad / Andy said " Woah , are you sure that you all of that" and " Ofcourse " said I. Mom just laughs and I glare at her for her to stop laughing. Dad / Andy said " It's now 11: 25 , should we go now" and I turn my head so my hair hits my dad in the face. I say " Mom , dad is trying to get reid of me" and " Well , your dad just can't wait to have house to himself" said Mom / Roxy. Dad hugs both mom and I good bye and He said " I love you Rissa". I say " Love you too Dad" and Mom / Roxy said " Come on Rissa , do you want to be late on your first day at Alfea". I say " No Mom , I don't want to be late to my first of Alfea" and Mom & I walk though the portal.


End file.
